inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Karuta Roromiya
Karuta Roromiya (髏々宮カルタ Roromiya Karuta) is the SS for Kagerou S, she usually seems strange but a intelligent girl. Her youkai ability is that she can transform to a gashadokuro (large skeleton). Appearance Human Form Karuta appears as a young, slim teenage girl with salmon-pink hair that is tied into two side pigtails, and matching eyes. Her uniform consists of a dark black coat and pants, with a gray undershirt underneath and red tie. After her reincarnation, she has longer, wavier hair that she puts into higher pigtails. Youkai Form Her youkai form is Gashadokuro which is a large skeleton. She sometimes has violet mist surrounding her when she is in her youkai form. Gashadokuro are believed to be created by gathering the bones of people who have died of starvation. Could be a hint to why she eats so much. Personality Karuta appears as a very quiet, emotionless girl that is almost always seen with food in her mouth. Being Kagerou's SS agent, she is loyal to him as all agents are and does not mind how he treats her (as long as she is given something to eat). Despite her seemingly unfeeling or detached persona, however, she shows great concern for her friends, such as Ririchiyo and Banri, and will not hesitate to assist those she cares about in their time of need. She also enjoys eating, almost to the point of an obsession, and can normally be seen snacking on some type of food. After her reincarnation, her new self is more cheerful and carefree. Relationships Banri Watanuki Watanuki has been friends with Karuta ever since they were little. Watanuki is in love with Karuta, but Karuta seems to not realize it, though she does reciprocate with intimate gestures and small hints (which causes Watanuki to blush). Karuta does show true care and concern for Watanuki, such as when he got into a fight (with students that were calling Karuta weird) and afterwards she visited him to the nurse office to confirm that he wasn't hurt. She missed him very much when he was out training and was really happy when Watanuki came back. They make a good team when they were partners against Nobara and Renshou and Ririchiyo and Soushi during the competitions. He always tries to help her in anyway he can, and Karuta appreciates him for it. At the end of the manga, it appears that they started dating. Ririchiyo Shirakiin She became friends with Ririchiyo after Ririchiyo offered her some food while Karuta was hungry, since she had eaten her lunch in the middle of class. She seems to genuinely care about Ririchiyo (similarly to how she cares for Watanuki), which in turn is reciprocated by Ririchiyo, as shown when Karuta didn't go to school in Episode 10. Kagerou Shoukiin Kagerou was Karuta's master in part one. He treated Karuta like a pet, as he likes tying her like a dog due to his sadistic personality. Karuta doesn't seem to mind at all, as long as she is given something to eat. History Synopsis Near the end of Part 1, she was attacked and possessed by enemy youkai who began to use her for their own purposes. She asked Watanuki to kill her, as she could never return to human form. Watanuki yelled to her and told her that he would still be by her side, no matter if she couldn't return to human form. Although she was so happy to hear these sentiments, she was completely taken over by the enemy and was forced to be killed sometime after the raid. In Part 2, she has been reincarnated, and is currently 20-years old. She now has short hair, and her breasts are bigger than in her previous life. In part 3, all of the residents got a letter from their reincarnated selves, saying what will happen in the future if they don't stop the attack. All characters are current the same ages as before. Gallery Chapter 1 Cover.jpg Chapter 4 Cover.jpg Chapter 5 Cover.jpg Chapter 12 Cover.jpg Chapter 16 Cover.jpg Chapter 18 Cover.jpg Chapter 24 Cover.jpg Chapter 25 Cover.jpg Chapter 27 Cover.jpg Trivia *Her hobby is eating, especially pocky and parfaits, and drinking Guaraná (a sweet drink). * On her past she is Kagerou Shoukiin's SS Agent. * Her reincarnated self is Watanuki's SS Agent. Category:Secret Service Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Resident